Killua Zoldyck
|-|Base= |-|Kanmuru= Summary Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the deuteragonist and best friend of Gon Freecss in the series Hunter × Hunter. He is the middle son of the Zoldyck Family. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B Name: Killua Zoldyck Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Pro Hunter, Nen Practicer, Former Assassin, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Claw Creation and Retraction, Afterimage Creation, Limited Illusion Creation (Via Rhythm Echo), Chi Manipulation (Capable of using Nen), Electricity Manipulation (Can create sparks of electricity, launch massive thunderbolts, and can augment his physical prowess by sending electric signals directly through his body, bypassing his nerves), Can proficiently use a pair of extremely heavy Yo-Yos as weapons, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Pain Tolerance, Can Paralyze his opponents, Instinctive Reaction via Whirlwind Attack Potency: City Block level | At least''' City Block level''' (Stronger than in base) Speed: Hypersonic+ speed, reflexes and reactions | At least Hypersonic+ (Casually blitzed Menthuthuyoupi several times over) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Before he learned Nen, he was able to open a 16-ton gate), possibly Class 100 (After he learned Nen, he opened almost around 64 tons). Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least City Block Class via power-scaling Durability: City Block level | At least''' City Block level''' via power-scaling Stamina: High (Killua has incredible pain tolerance and can fight and train for hours without issue due to his upbringing, electric torture is meaningless to him, and defeated five hundred people in an instant without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Two special alloy, 50 kg, and durable yo-yo's which can be used in conjunction with Killua's Hatsu as well Intelligence: Killua can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. Also, Killua's years of experience can lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his cool in extremely dangerous situations. Weaknesess: Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity from a Tazer to use his Nen abilities and he can run out of electricity if he overuses his Nen abilities, forcing him to take additional time to charge up, Kanmaru (Godspeed) has a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nen:' As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the form of his Nen. As such, Killua developed a Hatsu in which he transmutes his aura into electricity. This feat was both inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment from his older brother Milluki. In order to use the ability, Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity through a socket. **'Lightning Palm (''Izutsushi):' As the name suggests, Killua is able to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. This does formidable damage and can temporarily paralyze a weak opponent. **'Thunderbolt (Narukami):' Killua is also able to project large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance. **'Godspeed (Kanmaru):' With his hair, hands and feet changed into electric type aura, Killua's Kanmuru ability allows him to react and move his body at speeds that would normally be impossible (even in Hunter × Hunter universe). This ability changes Killua's aura into a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from his brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body he wants to use, completely bypassing his nervous system. It is made up of two parts: '''Speed of Lightning', the ability to move his body according to his own will, used to travel long distances at high speed, and Whirlwind, the ability to sense his opponents movements and have his body react automatically, which he uses to evade enemy attacks with flawless speed and timing. Kanmuru can only be used for a short amount of time before needing to be recharged. **'Claws:' Killua has the ability to turn his hands into a claw-like appearance and utilize them just like claws. These claws are sharper than knives and can tear a limb easily. **'Rhythm Echo:' An assassination art, the Rhythm Echo is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement and multiple phantoms. **'The Snake Awakens:' Killua moves his arms with incredible speed, and cuts everything which comes in contact with. Key: Base Form | Godspeed/Kanmaru Form Gallery render_killua_by_tutosplayer-d7gyxvo.png|Killua's bloodlust Killua's_Lightning_Palm.png|Lightning Palm Killua's_Thunderbolt.gif|Thunderbolt Shippuu_Jinrai.gif|Killua using Kanmuru/Godspeed Killua Claws-1.gif|Killua's Claws Rhythm Echo.gif|Rhythm Echo The_Snake_Awakens.gif|The Snake Awakens Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8